


A Close Shave

by dark_pookha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M, Sexy Times, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_pookha/pseuds/dark_pookha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry struggles with his enchanted razor. Ginny gives him a hand, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Close Shave

A Close Shave

“Goddamn bloody thing!” Harry’s shout came from the bathroom.

“You okay?” Ginny asked, rising from their bed and going to the closed door.

“It’s this bloody razor, I swear it fucking hates me.” He opened the door and dabbed at a crimson spot on his cheek. Foam covered most of his half-shaved face. His red and gold boxers had a small wet spot on them from where he’d pressed up against the sink and splashed himself.

Ginny grabbed her wand from the nightstand, and closed the small wound.

“Can I help?”

“Only if you can convince this thing to shave me and not just slice me to ribbons.” Harry shook the enchanted razor that M. Delacour had given him for his seventeenth birthday.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “I never have any trouble with it.” She took the razor from his hands.

“You’ve been using my razor?” His voice rose a bit.

“Yes, sometimes I’ve used your razor, so don’t take that tone with me.” She tested its edge. “Its shave lasts longer than using a depilatory charm, and if you do it right, it doesn’t itch as much.”

“Sit,” she ordered, pointing to the toilet.

He closed the lid and sat. She grabbed the mug with the shaving soap in it, ran a small amount of water into it to renew it and then rubbed the brush through it. She dabbed it across his face until the lather stood thick and full.

“All right, stand up.” He stood and moved in front of the sink.

She reached up with the razor and ran it smoothly across his cheek, then rinsed it under the hot water tap. She moved quickly and surely and spent extra time under his nose to make sure to get the stubborn hairs around his philtrum.

“I don’t,” he started to say, but she shushed him.

“No talking when I have a razor to your neck.” She pulled it back and then leaned forward and kissed him suddenly. He pulled her close and pressed against her through the thin fabric of her pyjamas. She pulled back with shaving foam on her face. He wiped it away with a hot towel.

“You just have to be firm with it, and let it know what you want,” she said as she lifted his chin and shaved down his throat.

“I am firm, and I do know what I want.” He said when she pulled the razor away.

“Do you now?”

She finished shaving him by making sure his sideburns were even in the mirror, then she grabbed the mug again.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

She just smiled. She refreshed the foam again, then slowly drew the brush across his chest. It left a line of foam. She continued until she had covered his whole chest. Then she drew the razor across with quick, sure motions. She lingered near his nipples, making sure not to nick them, but also to brush them with the back of her hands. She felt his eyes on her the whole time and she knew he was also watching her in the mirror. She bent over a little more than she needed to so she could get down his stomach and also give him something to look at in the mirror.

She lathered his stomach over and shaved him down to the waistband of his boxers. His breathing had quickened.

She grabbed his boxers and pulled them off.

“Oh my, did I do that?” She asked innocently, before lathering him up again.

“Do you trust me?” She asked, looking up at him and meeting his eyes.

He gulped and nodded.

She delicately ran the razor over him. He twitched involuntarily a few times, but she maintained a good grip and didn’t cut him.

“You’re all smooth now,” she said, enjoying his silky smoothness. She put the razor down on the back of the sink next to the mug of shaving soap.

He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her close. This time the kiss lasted a lot longer, until he pulled her top over her head. She gasped as he ran his hands over her body and then leaned in to kiss her favorite spot at the base of her neck. Her naked breasts pressed against his newly smooth chest and she moved them slowly up and down against him. His breathing grew even more ragged.

He knelt down in front of her and pulled her pyjama bottoms down. He lingered in front of her, then pushed her back against the sink. He pulled her tight against his mouth, drinking her greedily. She squirmed against him.

He pulled back briefly. “I’m not the only one who’s smooth, I see. You really have been using my razor.” He ran his hand between her legs and she moaned.

He rose and spun her around. She felt his need pressing against her. He ran his hands over her breasts from behind and watched her face in the mirror. He slid her hair out of the way and kissed her behind her ear and down her neck, then up the other side. His fingers pinched and she leaned back into him.

She turned back around and pushed on his shoulders. He lowered himself to the floor, pausing only to put the bath mat under him.

“Aw, someone doesn’t want a cold arse?” She asked.

He laughed, then pulled her down on top of him.

She straddled him and their breathing fell into a staggered unison. Mouths sought each other and hands seemed to move of their own accord, each knowing the other’s weaknesses and needs.

She lingered over his smooth chest, taking her time kissing it as she moved. When she nipped him, he pushed faster and she lifted up. Soon both of them were gasping for breath.


End file.
